Mistrz eliksirów
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: — Co mi się stało? — wychrypiał z trudem. Dumbledore: — Widzisz… Jakby ci to powiedzieć… Jesteś... Resztę doczytacie sami.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Mistrz eliksirów

Author: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Wybaczcie, ale brak.

Ostrzeżenia: Nietypowo pisany fic, o równie nietypowej tematyce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOG<strong>_

(to, co powinno zdarzyć się już dawno, a zarazem jest wprowadzeniem do tejże historii).

* * *

><p>W Hogwarcie mawiało się bardzo często, że kiedyś los odpłaci dupkowi z lochów pięknym za nadobne. W końcu ileż lat mógł gnębić (nie tak całkiem) niewinnych uczniów na eliksirach, nie ponosząc żadnej kary, nie licząc starań Albusa Dumbledore'a, dyrektora szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa? Najwidoczniej długo, jednak kary się doczekał.<p>

Właściwie powinniśmy zacząć historię od czasu, gdy profesor eliksirów poszedł do Zakazanego Lasu wraz z Hagridem i Kłem, by pozbierać jakieś rzadkie składniki do Wywaru Marzyciela, jednak gajowy musiał wrócić do domu, bo brytan ujadał nieznośnie od kilku minut. Zostawił więc Snape'a samemu sobie, z magicznym patyczkiem w ręku przeciw potędze i ciemności ogromnych drzew, gęsto rosnących wokół niego, poprawnie nazywanych lasem.

Ruchy mężczyzny były płynne i powolne, refleks za to miał niezły. Ale nie na tyle dobry, aby się ochronić, ponieważ kiedy tylko się odwrócił, żeby odeprzeć atak, padł na plecy, po czym zemdlał.

Obudził go zapach skrzydła szpitalnego.

Pielęgniarka stała przy drzwiach z dyrektorem, wykłócając się z nim cicho. Był również uśmiechnięty Lupin, który co chwila zerkał na łóżko Severusa. Wreszcie wilkołak uśmiechnął się szeroko, podszedł do profesora i rzucił wesołym tonem:

— Severusie, jak miło, że się obudziłeś! To takie niesamowite, że udało ci się przeżyć!

Mężczyzna już chciał warknąć coś nieprzyjemnego, udusić Remusa gołymi rękoma, jednak kiedy tylko drgnął, jego całe ciało przeszył ból.

— Masz się nie ruszać! — ofuknęła go pani Pomfrey. Podeszła do niego szybko, dała mu kilka eliksirów, po czym spojrzała na mężczyznę surowo. — Masz leżeć i się _nie ruszać_, dotarło?

— Co mi się stało? — wychrypiał z trudem.

Trójka obecnych spojrzała na siebie z zakłopotaniem. Wreszcie ciszę przerwał Dumbledore:

— Widzisz… Jakby ci to powiedzieć… Jesteś wilkołakiem, Severusie — wyszeptał.

Mistrzowi eliksirów świat zawalił się na głowę.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dziękuję, za dodanie do Alertów _(tak, to jest ironia)._ Miliko Shigeki i Lenusek się postarały/li. Podobało się? Świetnie. Nie? Też super. A może komentarz, co, bo chcę wiedzieć, czy coś zmienić?_

* * *

><p>ROZDZIAŁ 1<p>

(co stało się potem, jednak jest mnóstwo alternatyw, których Snape nie wziął pod uwagę).

* * *

><p>Miał szczęście, że był już koniec roku szkolnego. Dlatego nikt się nie dowiedział. Ale miał całe dwa miesiące siedzenia w domu podczas wakacji i warzenia eliksiru tojadowego. Wymarzony, dwumiesięczny urlop. Cudownie, prawda? A miał zamieszkać wraz z Remusem Lupinem.<p>

Dumbledore chciał przeprowadzić prosty test — czy oba wilkołaki zaakceptują się. Co prawda, zwykle owe zwierzęta polowały samotnie, jednak czasami zdarzały się grupy złożone z kilku osobników.

Dominium Remusa znajdowało się kilka kilometrów od Forest of Dean w Walii, by mógł spokojnie polować na zwierzynę. Jego skromna, nieduża rezydencja, utrzymana głównie w barwach beżu, brązu i kremowego, zajmowała małe wzniesienie, otoczona była żelaznym parkanem, a do najbliższej wioski podróżowało się długie godziny. Wszystko to zorganizował Dumbledore, wspaniałomyślny dobroczyńca rozdający cytrynowe dropsy, jak złośliwie nazywał go Snape.

Ale na pewno nie to chcecie wiedzieć.

Cóż mogło się stać ze znamienitym mistrzem eliksirów, który został wilkołakiem? Spieszę z wyjaśnieniem.

Snape, któremu sama idea bycia magicznym zwierzakiem co miesiąc niezbyt odpowiadała, był chorobliwie zielony. Kiedy doszła do tego perspektywa mieszkania z drugim wilkołakiem, szkolnym wrogiem numer dwa (zaraz po Blacku i Potterze), starym profesorem obrony przed czarną magią, wydawało mu się, że dostał grypy. Czuł się chory na myśl o tym wszystkim. A to wiele mówiło o głębokości jego nienawiści do dawnego Huncwota. Ta, jak się okazało, była niezmiernie głęboka.

Żeby przypadkiem Severusowi nie było za wesoło, dyrektor uznał za odpowiednie poinformować o całej zaistniałej sytuacji Harry'ego (cholernego, według Snape'a) Pottera i jego krąg wiernych wyznawców. Dlatego przez kilka najbliższych dni chodził wkurzony i jeszcze bardziej ponury, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe.

Pewnego razu, przy wieczornej herbacie, jak to jest w zwyczaju angielskim do dziś, Remus zagadnął go uprzejmym tonem:

— Severusie, za kilka dni pełnia.

Mistrz eliksirów, nieprzywykły do takich uprzejmości, wzruszył ramionami, mamrocząc pod nosem o podwojonej ilości eliksiru tojadowego. Lupin skinął mu głową, po czym westchnął, przeczesując jasne włosy.

— Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o… — zawahał się. — Jesteś wilkołakiem, więc pewne… doświadczenia z czasu przemiany będą dla ciebie wyjątkowe, nowe, a może nawet straszne. — Chrząknął, gdy Snape niczego nie odpowiedział, jedynie wpatrywał się w płyn w filiżance. — Podczas przemiany jesteśmy w stanie się ze sobą porozumiewać — dodał ciszej. — Choć będziemy dzicy, umiem nad sobą lepiej panować niż ty. — Severus wzdrygnął się, więc Remus ciągnął. — Pomogę ci zapanować nad zmysłami. — Wreszcie mężczyźni spojrzeli sobie w oczy; czerń wyrażała... no właśnie nic, ale bursztynowe oczy Lupina były pełne ciepła i chęci pomocy.

Wreszcie mistrz eliksirów westchnął głęboko, skinął głową i, dopiwszy letnią herbatę, odszedł od stołu.

Po jego wyjściu z kuchni, Remus westchnął. To miały być ciężkie dni, czuł to. Dlaczego Severus nie chce ułatwić tego nam obu? — zapytał sam siebie, kiedy popijał chłodną, gorzką herbatę. Zaśmiał się cicho, stwierdzając, że to nie w stylu tego konkretnego mężczyzny. Na pewno był honorowy, dumny, porywczy, ale nie chodził na kompromisy. Jego przywarą prędzej byłoby „mężczyzna niemal zawsze stawiający na swoim". Dlaczego _niemal zawsze_, pewnie spytacie. A jak myślicie, kto wygrywa, kiedy Snape'owi przychodzi zmierzyć się z Dumbledore'em?

Remus westchnął ponownie. Dopił herbatę, wstał i umył filiżankę. Miała się rozpocząć długa droga. Musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby dotrzeć do Severusa.

Do tego dochodziła obietnica, którą wymógł na nim Albus. Obiecał swojemu długoletniemu przyjacielowi i pracodawcy mieć oko na Snape'a. On i dyrektor wiedzieli, że w świeżym wilkołaku zajdą ogromne zmiany. Nie tylko w psychice, gdzie będzie miał jeszcze silniejszy instynkt psa ogrodnika, jak to zabawnie określał Dumbledore, kiedy mówili o pojęciu własności u wilkołaków, ale również w zachowaniu. Najpierw zamknie się w sobie, dopiero potem będzie próbował zaufać.

Och, to miał być naprawdę długi, długi okres czasu dla nich obu. Remus zaśmiał się. A to się Severus zdziwi, pomyślał rozbawiony mężczyzna. Lupin zdążył już zaprosić do ich domu swojego niemal bratanka, Harry'ego. Wiedział, że syn Jamesa ucieszy się, kiedy będzie mógł poprzebywać trochę czasu poza domem Dursleyów, z nim, sam pałał dużą sympatią do chłopca. I będzie mógł wpaść Syriusz, jeśli tylko Black zechce. Zirytowany Snape to nieznośny Snape, jak powiedział kiedyś Peter, gdy James się wygłupiał, irytując Severusa.

Pewien Ślizgon tymczasem wyszedł z domu w ciepły, letni dzień, żeby rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Jakoś musiał przeżyć w tej dziczy. A więc, zgodnie z jego krokami, podążając za tym mężczyzną, opowiadam Wam historię, która zaczęła się względnie niedawno, która wydaje się być snem, jednak dla samego Severusa S. została koszmarem, który odcisnął na nim piętno do końca życia. Chociaż możliwe, że nieuleczalna choroba, którą pieszczotliwie pozwolę sobie nazywać po Huncwotach „małym futerkowym problemem", miała być dla niego nie tylko przekleństwem, ale swego rodzaju błogosławieństwem. Tylko niby jakim cudem? Zaczął więc zbierać wilcze łyko do jednego ze swoich eliksirów. Albus zbudował mu laboratorium w piwnicy.

Mrucząc pod nosem najróżniejsze wyjątkowo barwne inwektywy, które tyczyły się wilkołaków i dyrektora o wdzięcznym imieniu Albus, zbierał składnik z pieczołowitością przypisaną jedynie sobie. Klął na wszystko, na czym świat stał. Zdumieni? Wilkołactwo mu się nie widziało, towarzystwo Lupina również nie, uwięzienie w tej chałupie także. Przeklęty Dumbledore i jego „wspaniałe" pomysły.

Los nie uznawał sprawiedliwości, ni w gruchę ni w pietruchę. Płacił całe lata, choć uczniowie powszechnie uznawali, iż tego nie robi. Nie miał łatwo w życiu, ten nasz Severus, oj nie. Ojciec go nie chciał, w Hogwarcie był poniżany, a potem przystąpił z własnej głupoty do Voldemorta. Mógłby napisać autobiografię — byłaby bestsellerem. Jakby ją zatytułował? Jak to kiedyś z niego zadrwiono? „Życie nieudacznika"? Chyba tak.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dziękuję ślicznie za alerty i favy. A teraz odpowiedź na komentarze..._

_**Chatelet:** Dziękuję za słowa uznania. Liczę, że kolejne rozdziały również się spodobają._

_**RoxanneLupin: **No widzisz. Staram się pisać o wszystkim, żeby trafić w różne gusta. Nie chcę być zbytnio monotematyczna, jak niektórzy autorzy na fanfiction. Nie mam tu oczywiście na myśli obrażania ich lub negowania ich prac, ale lubię wszystko o wszystkim._

_**okliae: **Tylko dwa razy "tak"? ;]. No to kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że będzie równie ciekawy, co inne. A kwiatków nie było.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>ROZDZIAŁ 2<em>**

(kręta ścieżka, którą podążał Snape — bo kręta nie znaczy dłuższa i trudniejsza, ale w tym przypadku tak było).

* * *

><p>Trzy dni później, kiedy stosunki między dwoma mężczyznami nie zmieniły się ani o jotę, pojawił się Dumbledore z Harrym. Oba wilkołaki siedziały w tym czasie przy stole, jedząc w kompletnej ciszy obiad. Potter wpadł do kuchni z radosnym uśmiechem, już w progu krzycząc:<p>

— Cześć, Remus! — Chciał zrobić krok, kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na twarz Snape'a. Mężczyzna mierzył wściekłym wzrokiem nowoprzybyłego. Po chwili wstał i wyszedł z łopotem szat. — Jak się masz? — Dopiero teraz podbiegł do Lupina, który, uśmiechnąwszy się do swojego bratanka, jak zwał go w myślach, wstał i uścisnął jego dłoń. Jednak Harry'emu to nie wystarczało, bo przytulił się do przyjaciela. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak się martwiłem! Jak to jest, być cały czas zamkniętym ze Snape'em i nie umrzeć? — Jego zielone oczy błyszczały.

— Słyszałem, Potter! — dobiegło go warknięcie.

— Mówiłem, że jest nieznośny! — powiedział tryumfalnie Harry, a Albus usiadł na krześle, które wcześniej zajmował Severus. Potter również się do nich przysiadł.

— Jak twoje relacje z Severusem? Wyjaśniłeś mu wszystko? — spytał z troską siwowłosy mężczyzna.

Lupin skinął głową, splótł palce, wzdychając ciężko.

— Opowiedziałem mu wszystko, co sam wiem. Cóż, nie wydawał się być zadowolony z niczego.

— Niewdzięcznik — mruknął Harry. — Ma wszelkie informacje pod nosem, a i tak wybrzydza.

Dyrektor położył mu pomarszczoną dłoń na ramieniu, przy okazji obdarzając ciepłym uśmiechem; iskierki w jego oczach tańczyły radośnie.

— Harry, pamiętaj, że Severus dużo przeszedł. A teraz jeszcze to… On naprawdę wiele przeżył, nie możesz go oceniać po jego zachowaniu, wiedząc, że ma żal do świata o swoje życie…

— Skończyłeś, Albusie? — zapytał zimno ów niewdzięcznik, stojąc w drzwiach kuchni ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma.

— Severusie… — zaczął Remus, podnosząc się z miejsca, jednak po sekundzie nauczyciel zmierzał ku drzwiom do swojej sypialni. Sam sobie wybrał pokój na parterze, zaraz obok drzwi do piwnicy.

Między trójką mężczyzn zapadła cisza. Niezręczna, jakby ktoś pytał. Harry miał wrażenie, że się myli co do swojego belfra, Dumbledore w końcu zawsze go bronił przed wszystkimi, uratował go od Azkabanu. Lupin też wydawał się nie mieć podejrzeń co do Severusa, może nawet mu współczuł, znając całą sytuację bardzo dobrze, bo był przecież przyjacielem Jamesa i Syriusza. A to oni zachowywali się najgorzej wobec mistrza eliksirów. Niewątpliwie Snape'owi było wtedy przykro, w późniejszych latach chęć zemsty na dręczycielach musiała popchnąć go w stronę Czarnego Pana i Śmierciożerców.

Potter wstał, poszedł szybko korytarzem ku drzwiom sypialni profesora. Remus i Albus wymienili zdumione spojrzenia, jednak mimo tego nie odezwali się. Czekali na rozwój wypadków.

Chłopak zapukał. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc wręcz zabębnił o drzwi. Wreszcie dało to rezultat w postaci wiązanki przekleństw zakończonej „czego chcesz, Albusie?".

— Em, profesorze? — zaczął niepewnie Harry.

— A, to tylko ty, Potter — warknął Snape. — Odejdź.

Dumbledore, uspokojony, że do niczego więcej zapewne nie dojdzie, zajął swojego kolegę rozmową. Już po chwili rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, nachylając się do siebie, co chwila zerkając w stronę zamkniętych drzwi do sypialni. Nie było wątpliwości, o kim mówili.

Harry przekręcił gałkę, wszedł do pokoju bez pytania, co zostało skwitowane wściekłym wrzaskiem mężczyzny:

— Nauczył cię ktoś kultury, Potter? Mówił ci ktoś, że się puka?

Chłopak się nie przejął, a jedynie zamknął drzwi i spokojnie popatrzył na swojego nauczyciela. Wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, po czym wyrzekł słowa zupełnie nieoczekiwane, niepewne, jakby sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział:

— Przepraszam, profesorze. Mogę przeprosić wyłącznie w swoim imieniu, za ojca już nie. — Wbił wzrok w podłogę. Każdy jego gest był pełen nerwowości. — Nie powinienem… osądzać pana, chociaż pan od początku dawał mi do zrozumienia, że… — Zamilkł, niezdolny do dokończenia tej myśli. Potrząsnął głową. — Chodzi mi o to…

— Potter! — warknął Severus. Harry uniósł wzrok, oczekując fatalnej w skutkach reakcji nauczyciela, ale wytrzeszczył oczy: Snape uśmiechał się. Co prawda kącikami ust, jednak to nadal był uśmiech. — Nie masz co przepraszać, bo to ja tu jestem dorosły. — Uniósł dłoń, nim chłopak zdążył się odezwać. — Na razie zostańmy w fazie uprzejmej obojętności. Potem się zobaczy.

— Jasne, eee, panie profesorze.

— A teraz wyjdź — polecił mężczyzna.

Nasz wilczek (chyba jednak wciąż nietoperz) wolał zostać sam. Nie wiedział, że los lubi być wyjątkowo _nieuprzejmy_ — co było oczywiście eufemizmem — i wyżywa się na biednych ludziach. Dla własnej, chorej satysfakcji i uciechy. Więc kiedy patrzył przez okno, obok którego stało biurko zawalone księgami do eliksirów. Severus wykonał za gwałtowny ruch, gdy próbował się odwrócić, co poskutkowało spadającą książką. Nie zniszczyła się, ale spadła kantem prosto na jego nogę. Wrzasnął krótko, sprośnie, co skwitowano głośnym śmiechem od strony kuchni.

— TO NIE JEST ZABAWNE! — ryknął rozeźlony.

— To nie z ciebie, Severusie, uspokój się! — usłyszał radosny głos Albusa.

Cóż mu pozostało? Uwierzył, choć nie powiem, aby zrobił to chętnie.

Odstawiwszy książkę na miejsce, wyszedł z własnej sypialni. Poszedł do kuchni, wyjął szklankę, nalał zimnego mleka z lodówki. Ani goście, ani współlokator nawet nań nie spojrzeli. Snape nie wiedział, czy się ma cieszyć, a może wręcz przeciwnie — obruszyć. Nigdy nie lubił być w centrum zainteresowania jak to wąż (a ja nadal twierdzę, że to nietoperz!), za to ignorowania również nie znosił. A oni go _ignorowali_ właśnie.

Wypił mleko w kubku. Kiedy ostatnia kropelka spłynęła mu do gardła, zabrał się za cały karton. Lubił mleko i nie zamierzał z niego rezygnować tylko dlatego, że dziwnie wyglądał z białymi wąsami nad górną wargą!

Ale nie będziemy już dłużej się rozprawiać nad preferencjami smakowymi mistrza eliksirów, prawda? Więc Severus wyrzucił zużyty karton, szklankę odstawił do zlewu, po czym dosiadł się do trójki — dwójki mężczyzn i dzieciaka, który, na Merlina!, miał pokonać Voldemorta! O, jakże marne są szanse na dalsze istnienie świata czarodziejów, skoro ma ich uratować Potter! I nic go nie obchodziło, że się, powiedzmy, pogodzili. To nie zmienia jego umiejętności magicznych. A były one zerowe.

— Severusie, za trzy dni pełnia — oznajmił Lupin.

— I co z tego? — burknął.

— Jesteś _wilkołakiem_, to z tego — upomniał go Dumbledore. — Nie wolno ci tego lekceważyć. Może się źle skończyć. — Wstał, Harry za nim. — To my idziemy. Jutro wpadną tu państwo Malfoy, jeśli się zgadzacie — rzekł Dumbledore. — Draco i Harry też przyjdą. Harry, słuchaj się Lucjusza i Narcyzy, dobrze?

— Jasne, panie profesorze. — Uśmiechnął się do starszego mężczyzny.

Severus spojrzał na nich jak na wariatów.

— To… A Czarny Pan…

— Nie, Severusie, nie służą Czarnemu Panu, a Harry i Draco się pogodzili.

Potter zaśmiał się.

— Kiedy przychodzi mieszkać ze szkolnym wrogiem pod jednym dachem, w końcu musicie się pogodzić i jakoś dogadywać. — Albus tylko spojrzał znacząco na Snape'a, po czym wyprowadził chłopaka, aby się z nim aportować.


	4. Chapter 4

_Znów wielkie dzięki!_

**_blackgirl663: _**_Kolejny rozdział, który, mam nadzieję, również Ci się spodoba. I ZDECYDOWANIE dużo się stanie podczas wizyty. A Harry będzie się gdzieś tam przeplatał ze względu na Remusa i... kogoś jeszcze. Może nawet napiszę do "Mistrza eliksirów" drugą część? Kto wie..._

**_Keti_****_:_**_ No to masz więcej! Harry... Ach, nasz elokwentny Harry! Zupełnie ślizgoński... Nie, nie, chciałabym. Dobra, to masz tu za to wkurzonego Seva._

**_sakaj:_**_ Kanap jest tyle, że nie trzeba się o nie bić. Ale Remus jest jeden... I Severus też... I w ogóle wszyscy są wyjątkowi... I chyba będzie potrzebował więcej mleka._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 3<strong>_

(niby lepiej dowiadywać się stopniowo, ale ta reguła nigdy go nie dotyczyła — zwykle się wściekał, gdy mu nie ufali).

* * *

><p>Wieczorem, gdy leżał w swoim łóżku, rozmyślał o jutrzejszym przyjściu przyjaciela. Do tego Draco i Potter się dogadywali! <em>DOGADYWALI<em>! Ten świat zmierzał ku zagładzie, na pewno. Dlatego _Wybraniec _miał nie pokonać Czarnego Pana, a sprowadzić na ten świat chaos, zamęt. Tak, na pewno o to chodziło Merlinowi.

Postanowił, że już koniec rozmyślań, na te wyjątkowo _ponure_ tematy, a zaczął sobie przypominać ingrediencje eliksiru, który kiedyś wymyślił. Oczywiście, że dla zabawy! Przecież nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał użyć różnych organów wewnętrznych czy zewnętrznych swoich uczniów! Ale nie ma lepszej kołysanki niż przypomnienie sobie składników… Znaczy się, nie ma lepszej kołysanki niż marzenia. Tak, to miałam na myśli.

_:Seeev_, _usłyszał w głowie Remusa. Seeev. Chodźmy się pomiziajmy…_

_Jako wilki mieli naprawdę dziwaczne pragnienia. Ale skusił się na propozycję kolegi, a po chwili stali obok siebie, ocierając się, potem przytulając, by na lizaniu pyska skończyć. Wilcze pieszczoty to coś dziwnego, stwierdził w duchu, jednak podoba mi się to._

_:Remi, chodźmy coś zjeść, głodny jestem!, ofuknął go Severus, kierując myśl do drugiego wilkołaka._

Snape zbudził się z koszmaru. Otarł pot z czoła trzęsącą się ręką. To był _najgorszy_ koszmar, jaki kiedykolwiek miał. On i ten zapchlony kundel mieliby… Przecież nawet nie był biseksualny, o homoseksualizmie nie wspominając! Zawsze kochał się w Lily, miał nawet ochotę zabić Pottera na ich ślubie, bo nie mógł tego zdzierżyć. No dobrze, nie miał zaproszenia, bo od feralnego powiedzonka: „Nie potrzebuję pomocy od szlamy" już go jakoś nie lubiła, ale jego oczy _zawsze_ za nią chodziły. Tak czuwały nad nią. Był pieprzonym aniołem… Poprawka, _demonem_ stróżem (albo nietoperzem stróżem, wolna wola), jednak mimo wszystko zapewniał jej bezpieczeństwo. No dobrze, starał się, przecież nie miał zamiaru wydać jej Voldemortowi, co nie?

Tak więc, kontynuując opowieść o pewnym faceciku, muszę powiedzieć, że wstał. Podniósł się z łóżka, poszedł do łazienki i załatwił potrzebę. Po wszystkim spojrzał w lustro.

Patrzyło na niego odbicie jakiegoś wrednego dupka, który krzywił się z niesmakiem. Widział okropny nos mężczyzny z lustra, jego cieniusieńkie wargi, czarne oczy i przetłuszczone włosy. Sam doskonale wiedział, że wyglądał tragicznie w takich tłustych włosach, ale wiszenie z haczykiem zamiast nosa nad kociołkiem musiało mieć jakieś efekty uboczne, przecież sam by sobie takich dodatków nie chciał załatwić.

Ale przecież i tak był załatwiony. W końcu comiesięczne owłosienie to dla niego (nie tak całkiem) pierwszyzna. Pamiętał, gdy na trzecim roku James rzucił na niego zaklęcie futra. Myślał, że zabije Gryfona, idąc w czterdziestostopniowym upale niczym Eskimos, tak długie miał włosy składające się na futro. Był środek czerwca, więc w ramach zemsty zaklęciem sprawił, że ubrania Pottera zniknęły, a sam zainteresowany, jeśli chciał chronić klejnoty przed oczyma dziewcząt, musiał wskoczyć do jeziora. Stamtąd wyrzuciła go wielka kałamarnica, jednak zaraz wrócił do zimnej wody.

Jaką wszyscy mieli radochę!

Snape zaśmiał się do własnych wspomnień, jednak wciąż twierdząc, że to _on_ powinien napisać „Życie nieudacznika".

* * *

><p>Rano, po wypiciu pięciu gorzkich kaw, wciąż czuł się marnie. I tak wyglądał. Remus, jakby nie patrzeć, również. Obaj siedzieli przy stole niemal bez życia, pod oczami mieli sińce, jak po bliskim spotkaniu z pięścią, a usta Lupina nie wyginały się w serdeczny uśmiech. O ustach Severusa nie ma co rozprawiać, bo on się nie uśmiecha, tylko szczerzy kły. Ironię zawsze wyrażał swoją pozą, inne uczucia przypisywane jemu również. Nie potrzebował do tego warg.<p>

— O której mają być?

Remus spojrzał na niego.

— Albus nie powiedział, więc nie mam pojęcia — odparł zgodnie z prawdą. — Mogę do niego zafiukać… — Wstał i poszedł do salonu z ładnym kominkiem. Po chwili wrócił ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. — Będą koło drugiej. — Potem sobie coś przypomniał. — Severusie, nie zapuszczaj się na górę dalej, niż jest moja sypialnia.

— Czemu? — warknął Snape.

— Bo tak mówię — odparł Lupin, marszcząc brwi. Nie chciał irytować mężczyzny tym, że Black wpadł wcześnie rano z wizytą i właśnie się urządzał obok sypialni Remusa. Przyleciała sowa. — Możesz otworzyć okno? — poprosił, kończąc kawę.

— Jesteś czarodziejem, masz różdżkę — odrzekł na to mistrz eliksirów, jednak sam machnął swoją, po czym ptak wleciał przez otwarte skrzydło. Wylądował na stole, na co Snape prychnął, jednak odwiązał list od nogi ptaka. Był zaadresowany do Remusa, więc rzucił mu go.

Severus, zabierając ze stołu „Proroka Codziennego", którego Lupin już przeczytał, poszedł do siebie, zapominając o filiżance w połowie zapełnionej kawą. Po dwudziestu ośmiu sekundach wrócił, prychając pod nosem. Zabrał ze sobą ulubiony poranny płyn, a potem wrócił do siebie z efektem trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

Remus westchnął, po czym zagwizdał. Olbrzymi czarny pies zbiegł do niego po schodach, następnie szybko wskoczył na krzesło, które wilkołak przysunął do swojego. Zaczął lizać jego twarz, machając wesoło ogonem, czarne oczy zwierzęcia błyszczały. Lupin zaśmiał się odrobinę ponuro, przytulając czworonoga.

— Już dobrze, Syriuszu, starczy tego! — Jednak pies wciąż przejeżdżał językiem po jego policzkach, nosie czy uszach, ciesząc się na widok wieloletniego przyjaciela.

Po chwili Syriusz siedział okrakiem na krześle, opierając się piersią o oparcie. Ręce położył sobie na kolanach. Potrząsnął lekko głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem, a ciemne włosy zafalowały delikatnie.

— Severus dostanie szału, jeśli się dowie — szepnął Lupin, patrząc z przyganą na Blacka.

W oczach Łapy rozbłysło autentyczne zdziwienie.

— Nie powiedziałeś mu?

— Nie.

— On nas rozszarpie — stwierdził Syriusz. Przyjrzał się umęczonej, marnej twarzy przyjaciela. — Na pewno nie powinieneś się położyć? Już pojutrze ma być pełnia, a ty to lekceważysz.

Remus machnął ręką.

— Nie jestem obłożnie chory, żebyś musiał zaraz mi usługiwać.

— Wcale nie powiedziałem…!

Lupin uniósł kpiąco brew, przyglądając się Łapie. Wieloletni podrywacz, łamacz wszelakich serc, prostoduszny człowiek, lojalny przyjaciel, a teraz wypierał się tego, co drugi mężczyzna wyczytał między wierszami jego wypowiedzi. Doprawdy, mógłby już przywyknąć do myśli, że przed Remusem niczego nie ukryje.

Westchnął odrobinę ciężko.

— No dobrze, przyznaję się do winy.

Wilkołak tylko zmierzwił mu włosy, na co Syriusz uśmiechnął się z rozleniwieniem. Jego przyjaciel wiedział, jak go uspokoić. I pocieszyć jednocześnie.

Remus spojrzał na filiżankę, w której został łyk kawy. Nie miał na niego ochoty, co widocznie Black widział w jego oczach, bo zaraz sięgnął po naczynko ręką, po czym wychylił wszystko. Odstawił filiżankę na stół, oblizując usta.

— Mocna i dobra.

— Robota Severusa — powiedział Lupin, aby usłyszeć jakiś komentarz.

O dziwo, nie doczekał się go. Snape byłby pod wrażeniem — Syriusz dorósł.

— Lepiej chodźmy na razie na górę, ubierzmy się porządnie, wykąpmy. Koło drugiej mają wpaść Malfoyowie i Harry — oznajmił Remus. — Wtedy powiemy też Severusowi o twojej obecności.

Syriusz zgodził się z nim skinieniem, a potem obaj, przelewitowawszy filiżankę do szafki, po uprzednim rzuceniu na nią zaklęcia czyszczącego, udali się na górę, aby na wspólnym obiedzie prezentować się godnie i z klasą. W razie gdyby Malfoyom zachciało się komentować.

* * *

><p>Severus w najlepsze dyskutował z Lucjuszem na temat jego przejścia na stronę Dumbledore'a, Remus uprzejmie konwersował z Narcyzą, a Draco i Harry szeptali w kącie. Zdecydowanie nietypowe. Jakby ktoś wyjął ich żywcem z jakiejś księgi, gdzie wszyscy żyją w zgodzie, a chmurki to wata cukrowa.<p>

Lupin przełknął ślinę, pamiętając, że zaraz wejdzie Syriusz. Miał tylko zagwizdać.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Severus. — Lucjuszu, nie sądziłem… — Patrzył na przyjaciela w zdumieniu.

— Ja też nie, Severusie, ja też nie! — zapewnił go ze śmiechem Malfoy senior. Spojrzał na dwóch nastolatków. — Draco, Harry, a wy co tam knujecie?

— Nic — odparli zgodnie, uśmiechając się do siebie. Patrzyli na siebie z takimi błyskami w oczach…

— Ja myślę! — upomniała ich surowym, matczynym głosem Narcyza. — Nie chciałabym, abyście wywarli złe wrażenie. Tak poza tym… — przygryzła lekko wargę, więc wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. — Harry — zaczęła niepewnie — zastanawiam się, czy nie zechciałbyś… być przez nas adoptowany.

W salonie zapadła cisza. Tylko w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień, zakłócając ciszę.

— Och… — zdołał wydukać Potter, powodując prychnięcie od strony Snape'a.

— Severusie! — upomniały go trzy głosy. Przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się ironicznie. Świetnie, jako wilczek dorobił się trzech nianiek.

Remus zagwizdał z zachwytu. Do salonu wpadł Syriusz.

— Ty! — warknął Snape, wstając z kanapy i celując w Blacka różdżką.


	5. Chapter 5

**_sakaj:_**_ Rozczaruję cię: tu nie będzie slashu ;) Nawet rating jest K... A Harry musi dostać rodzinę, ale jako że to Malfoyowie się nawinęli... Poza tym, Draco jako brat Harrusia... Słodko, prawda?_

_**Kai Shouri:** Zakładam, że nic złego na myśli nie miałaś: "Czytając tego fika, zaskoczyła mnie oryginalność"... Czyżbyś sugerowała, że nie jestem oryginalna? I dziękuję, że uważasz, iż jest to kanoniczne. Może nawet... Piszę krótkie rozdziały, bo wtedy daję szybciej, a wy możecie się tym cieszyć, prawda? Piszę dla ludzi, nie tylko dla siebie. Natomiast co do Seva Nietoperka... Cóż, jest mnóstwo takich ficków, ale o wilkołaku jeszcze nie widziałam (oprócz swojego). Dlatego dziękuję za komentarz :D._

_A Was zapraszam na kolejny rozdział, prosząc jednocześnie o wyrażenie swojej opinii słownie. Nie trzeba być zalogowanym.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>ROZDZIAŁ 4<em>**

(nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre… Nie, on zawsze był zły i złym pozostanie, co tu kryć).

* * *

><p>W salonie zapadła napięta cisza. Nikt się nie ruszył, nawet Syriusz, kiedy Snape, dysząc, rzucił się w jego kierunku. Teraz Severus trzymał rękę z wyciągniętą różdżką przed sobą, celując we wroga, a jego twarz wykrzywiał mars. Miał już rzucić pewnie jakieś zaklęcie, ponieważ otworzył usta (kto wierzy, że chciał cokolwiek powiedzieć?), ale przerwał mu Lucjusz, odzywając się surowym, stanowczym głosem:<p>

— Severusie, bądź poważny! Chłopcy potrafili się pogodzić, więc ty również!

Pod słowami Malfoya seniora podpisali się owi chłopcy, kiwając głowami. Harry miał ochotę uściskać chrzestnego, jednak powstrzymał się, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej irytować Snape'a.

— Severusie, daj spokój. — Cichy głos Lupina sprawił, że spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Nie było w nim władczości, lecz czuł, iż musi usłuchać. Zaklął w myślach, przypominając sobie, że dwa dni księżyc wyeksponuje całą swą tarczę, on zostanie wilkiem i, najprawdopodobniej, Remus stanie się jego przełożonym. Alfą w ich „stadzie". Prychnął, zapominając o ich obecności. Dobre sobie! Niech tylko spróbuje nim rządzić! Już on zadba, aby się przypadkiem nie zapędził! Teraz jednak patrzył w bursztynowe, spokojne oczy w głębi wypełnione rozkazem. — Powiedziałem: dość!

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy podszedł do kanapy, na której siedział Remus z Narcyzą, po czym usiadł na podłokietniku. Zazgrzytał zębami, kiedy jego posłuszeństwo wywołało śmiech. _Ich_ śmiech go nie interesował, ale ten szczekliwy, krótki, urywany, wydawany przez konkretnego _osobnika_ — owszem. Irytujący, niechciany. Wywołujący gniew w Severusie. Zmierzył Blacka zimnym, mrocznym spojrzeniem spod byka. Wróg nawet się nie skulił — ba!, nie drgnął! — a jedynie jego śmiech stał się głośniejszy i coraz bardziej denerwujący. Zupełnie jak właściciel.

Kiedy Harry i Draco zachichotali nieco piskliwie, gęsta atmosfera opadła. Nagle śmiali się wszyscy oprócz Severusa. Syriusz usiadł przy dwóch chłopcach, a ci od razu wprowadzili go w swoją intrygę. Reszta dorosłych — no cóż, jak to dorośli — rozpoczęła konwersację na różne tematy, aż wreszcie znów zeszło na adopcję. Widocznie Black przypomniał sobie o tym i nie podobał mu się ten pomysł, ponieważ natychmiast zostawił chrześniaka wraz z przyjacielem, po czym dosiadł się do reszty.

— Chcecie adoptować Harry'ego — powiedział grobowym tonem.

Remus przewrócił oczami, Severus skrzywił się, natomiast małżeństwo wymieniło zaniepokojone spojrzenia — czyżby o czymś nie wiedzieli?

— Tak — potwierdziła Narcyza. Wyprostowała się, po czym położyła wypielęgnowaną dłoń na ręce kuzyna. — Syriuszu, kochasz go, wiem, jest synem twojego przyjaciela, ale pomyśl… My damy mu wszystko, co najlepsze, będziesz go mógł codziennie odwiedzać i gdzieś zabierać… Wiesz dobrze, że Ministerstwo wciąż nie jest ci przychylne, nawet po ujawnieniu dowodów na to, że byłeś niewinny. Będą starali się uniemożliwić ci adopcję czy opiekę nad Harrym. Ale my… Nam pozwolą już po pierwszych słowach, dobrze wiesz, że te ministerialne pacany staną za nami, ponieważ mamy pieniądze. — Lucjusz objął żonę, uśmiechając się na widok jej oburzonej miny; miała zmarszczony nosek i lekko zmrużone oczy. A słowo „pacan" brzmiało w jej ustach… słodko. — Co prawda Harry będzie musiał w końcu zmierzyć się z Czarnym Panem, to wie każdy, jednak do tego czasu zapewnimy mu edukację na najwyższym poziomie.

— Ja wciąż tu jestem — wtrącił cicho. — Nie… Nie chcę być problemem dla nikogo…

— Ależ kochanie, oczywiście, że nie będziesz problemem! — powiedziała uspokajającym tonem pani Malfoy. — Po prostu będziesz w naszej rodzinie, a rodzina sobie pomaga, kocha się, wybacza. — Obdarzyła Harry'ego matczynym uśmiechem.

Syriusz westchnął, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego kontrargumentu na słowa kuzynki. Wiedział, że miała rację. Byli w stanie zapewnić Harry'emu tyle, ile on, a nawet więcej. Dlatego, wymieniwszy pełne porozumienia spojrzenia z Remusem, odezwał się, ściskając dłoń Narcyzy:

— Masz rację, będziesz dla niego świetną macochą. Wierzę, że go już teraz kochasz. — Ścisnął jej rękę mocniej. — Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś niewinna.

W oczach kobiety, kiedy zrozumiała słowa Blacka, pojawiły się łzy. Szczęścia i wdzięczności. Przytuliła się do niego, wstawszy z kanapy. Pogłaskał ją po plecach, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie. Dawno się nie wiedział z nią, będzie już prawie szesnaście lat, więc musiał na nowo stworzyć relację, jaka kiedyś ich łączyła. Pomimo całego wydziedziczania oraz innych problemów rodu Blacków, Syriusz i Narcyza całkiem nieźle się dogadywali.

Lucjusz wymienił rozbawione spojrzenie z Lupinem. Severus patrzył w sufit, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersi.

— To może jak najszybciej idźcie do Ministerstwa, żeby złożyć papiery? — zaproponował Syriusz, kiedy wreszcie wypuścił kuzynkę z objęć.

Malfoyowie i Harry wstali jak na komendę, potem zaczęły się pożegnania mniej lub bardziej ckliwe, aż wreszcie przerwał je zirytowany głos Snape'a:

— Naprawdę wystarczy „do zobaczenia"! Przecież nie będziecie przebywać na drugim końcu kuli ziemskiej przez najbliższe sto lat! — I wyszedł, odrobinę zdenerwowany.

Nie, żeby się komuś przyznał, jednak po prostu czasem chciałby, aby i jego tak żegnano (witano również). Potem uśmiechał się do siebie sarkastycznie, fukał w myślach, aby być realistą i nie wracał do tematu. To temat wracał do niego.

Teraz jednak zabrał się za przygotowanie porcji eliksiru tojadowego na jutro. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Dwa dni. Tylko tyle dzieliło go od biegania po lesie z owłosionym tyłkiem. Skrzywił się profesjonalnie (miał to poruszenie mięśniami wyćwiczone do perfekcji). Nie widziało mu się wycie do jakiegoś placka na niebie, drapanie się nogą po głowie (!), pcheł, umizgów, jedzenia surowego mięsa, które mogło być zakażone jakimś tasiemcem. Wzdrygnął się. Okropność.

Zaszył się w swojej sypialni. Jak on zniesie przebywanie w towarzystwie Lupina całe lata? Remus był: alfą (skoro Severus musiał się go posłuchać…), właścicielem domu, przyjacielem Blacka i Pottera. Wystarczające powody, aby odnosić się do niego z dystansem. Nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna będzie gorszy podczas pełni, czy może to w domu był okropny. Jednak, niezależnie od wszystkiego, Snape musiał być na niego skazany, tak jak zawsze to bywa z jego szczęściem. Miał chociaż tyle szczęścia, że wilkołactwa nie nabawił się Syriusz lub James. Wtedy miałby nieciekawe życie. Westchnął ciężko. Dziękował popapranemu losowi za mniejsze zło.

* * *

><p>Dwa dni minęły nadzwyczaj szybko. Nawet się nie obejrzał, kiedy jego cztery litery stały się wyjątkowo zarośnięte, a on sam został skazany na towarzystwo Lupina i Blacka. Miał ochotę ich nawet zagryźć, ale jakiś głosik w głowie kazał mu być potulnym wobec Remusa oraz jego rozkazów. Więc drugi wilkołak zażyczył sobie, żeby Syriusz był nietykalny. Severus mógł jedynie się dostosować. I nawet to, że sobie warczał, nie zraziło Blacka od głupich zabaw z nim. Tak więc Snape został zmuszony tolerować irytujący szczek do kompletu z merdającym wesoło ogonem czarnego kundla.<p>

Właśnie węszyli za jakąś większą zdobyczą. Severus zdumiał się, rozpoznając zapach sarny. Remus szedł przodem, obok niego truchtał nareszcie poważny Syriusz. Nowy wilkołak obserwował plecy obu towarzyszy, rozglądał się czasem na boki, uważając, aby nic ich nie napadło lub nie stratowało. Dziwnie się czuł, kiedy letni wiaterek połaskotał jego skórę. Wzdrygnął się. Sierść mu się odrobinę zjeżyła. To uczucie było inne, niż gdyby wiatr prześlizgnął się po ludzkiej skórze. Tam to było głaskanie, jednak skóra wilkołaków musiała być delikatniejsza, ponieważ czuł się, jakby wietrzyk przenikał przez nią aż do kości.

Nie chcę być wilkołakiem!, pomyślał rozpaczliwie Snape. Mam tak latać sobie przez jakieś dwie noce, wystawiając tyłek do wiatru? A co, jeśli odmarznie? Albo jeśli zarażę się czymś od zwierzęcia? Lub, co gorsza, dostanę zwierzęcej choroby? A może się przeziębię? Kto wtedy się mną zajmie? Wiedział, że marudzi jeszcze lepiej, niż to się zdarzało Draco (a zdarzało się bardzo często), jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Po prostu był przerażony wizją bycia wilkołakiem od zawsze, ale co tam. Jego los chyba się założył, że da mu do wiwatu. Tylko po co taki głupi zakład?

Wreszcie wytropili większą grupę składającą się z jeleni i saren. Mimowolnie oblizał pysk. Teraz we trójkę skradali się po cichu, starając się upolować jakąś zdobycz. Severus czuł pod łapami miękkość ściółki, po której stąpał ze skrupulatnością. Jego uszy półleżały przy głowie, nasłuchując z uwagą. On sam miał ochotę już zanurzyć zęby w mięsie.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy jego tylne łapy zadziałały jak katapulta, bo Lupin i Black również zerwali się do biegu w pogoni za zdobyczą. Siedział na ogonie dorodnego jelenia i _wcale nie myślał, że zabija Jamesa_. Ścigał zwierzę, które uciekało w popłochu. Samiec zapomniał o dorodnym porożu, gnając w przerażeniu za partnerką. Krok później Snape wbił mu zęby w kark, pociągając na ziemię. Słodka krew rozlała się mu w środku pyska niczym wino, ciepła, wspaniała, o niebo lepsza od wszystkiego, co do tej pory miał w ustach. Szarpnął porządnie całym ciałem jelenia, aż ten wreszcie znieruchomiał. Rogaczowi oczy wywróciły się do góry białkami, obwieszczając śmierć. Severus uśmiechnął się po wilczemu, po czym zabrał do jedzenia. I miał aktualnie gdzieś, że gdy wróci do normalnej postaci, będzie pluł, wymiotował i charkał, starając się pozbyć posmaku zwierzęcia. Najchętniej pewnie rzuciłby na siebie zaklęcie zapomnienia.

Nikt biednemu Snape'owi nie powiedział, iż sama świadomość otaczającego go świata, kiedy biegał pod postacią wilka, jest niezwykła, więc mężczyzna nie próbował nawet uważać się za niezwykłego, o szczęściarzu nie wspominając.

A nim był.

* * *

><p>Zaciągnęli zdobycze pod dom Lupina po tym, gdy Severus się zbuntował i nawarczał na towarzyszy. Obrażony, ruszył przed siebie, więc Remusowi oraz Syriuszowi pozostawało tylko pójść za nim. Snape usiadł na zadzie na zimnej ziemi, a potem sięgnął tylną łapą do głowy, drapiąc się szybko. Wydawało się mu, że pchły wraz z mrówkami postanowiły urządzić się na nim niczym na zamku. Podgryzł sobie lewą łapę zębami, wygryzając pasożyty. Chciałby je móc utopić, jednak raczej nie miał takiej możliwości. Już czekał aż wreszcie wróci do swojej postaci.<p>

_:Idziemy jeszcze polować_. Rozkaz Lupina spowodował, że wyrwał się z odrętwienia. Spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem; mieli już dwa dorodne jelenie i sarnę, czego jeszcze chcieć? _Te lasy są moje!_

Snape przeniósł wzrok na Blacka, ale ten tylko wystawił psotnie język, po czym potruchtał za oddalającym się Remusem.

Severus westchnął, z czego wyszło dyszenie.

Czekała go długa noc.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ach, nareszcie dodaję kolejny rozdział. Kurczę, przy tych opublikowanych i 37 nieopublikowanych zaczynam się gubić o.O_

**_Kai Shouri:_**_ W końcu to Remi jest alfą. Biedny Sev, nawet na betę się nie złapał, bo to Syriusz. Cóż, jemu pozostaje gamma. No raczej nic złego nie miałaś na myśli, gdzieżbym śmiała cię o coś takiego osądzać?_

_**sakaj****:** Sevie będzie sam! O!_

_**Keti:** Bo Malfoyowie zawsze byli słodziutcy, ale nikt im nie powiedział, bo przy Wężoryju raczej się ich miłość nie ujawniała... Ale co tam :D Może nawet będzie starcie? Harry Weasley czy Harry Malfoy?_

_**Sienne:** Moja Krytyczka... Sev będzie latał z owłosionym tyłkiem co miesiąc (biedny...), ale popatrz, jaki od razu stał się przy tym radosny! A narracja wzięła się... No sama nie wiem, skąd ja to wzięłam. Samo wyszło._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 5<strong>_

(slalomem między przeszkodami — udowodnienie zmyślności oraz strategii doskonałej).

* * *

><p>Nad ranem wciąż miał na sobie futro, co tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, iż wilkołaki stają się zwierzętami na dwa lub trzy dni, a nie jak mówiły mugolskie podania na jedną pełnię. Warknąwszy z frustracji, poszedł za Remusem i Syriuszem, którzy postanowili się wygłupiać jak dzieci. Przewrócił oczami. Naprawdę czasem się zastanawiał, czy miał przed sobą dwójkę dorosłych. Jak to również z jego szczęściem bywało, to na niego spadł obowiązek pilnowania idiotów (chciał powiedzieć Huncwotów!), jednak był z tego cokolwiek niezadowolony (ha! Wydzierałby się w niebogłosy, gdyby mógł, jednak był poważnym, dorosłym mężczyzną, więc tego nie zrobił. Poza tym, mężczyźnie nie płaczą). Kiedy więc wreszcie po południu pozbył się futra, niemalże piał z radości (zrobił to po wyjściu Remusa i Syriusza do wioski po zakupy). Humor zepsuł mu dopiero „telefon" od Albusa:<p>

— Wpadnę wieczorem, dobrze?

— To raczej zły pomysł — zaczął powoli.

— Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Severusie. — Jego głowa zniknęła z kominka.

Snape obiecał sobie zlikwidować przy najbliższej sposobności kominek, aby uniemożliwić komukolwiek kontakt bezpośredni. Z listami było o tyle lepiej, że dochodziły dłużej. Sowy musiały dostawać regularnie pokarm, często ich lot zakłócała śnieżyca czy inne warunki pogodowe takie jak deszcz czy wichura.

Zaparzył herbaty, po czym przygotował obiad: kurczaka w panierce razem z surówką białej kapusty oraz zapiekanymi ziemniaczkami. Wspomagał się różdżką oraz książką kucharską, którą znalazł, będąc pewnym, że kuchnia i eliksiry mają wiele wspólnego. Dwie godziny później, gdy skończył ze wszystkim, już był przekonany, iż wcale tak nie było — kuchnia to miejsce dla czarownic; nawet najlepszy mistrz eliksirów, jeśli był nogą z gotowania, nie miał w niej szans.

Potem, gdy czekał już tylko na powrót dwóch niechcianych towarzyszy, zaparzył sobie trochę herbaty, żeby mieć czym zająć ręce. Przynajmniej jedną z nich. Drugą wystukiwał nerwowy rytm, zastanawiając się, jak zmusić Albusa do NIE przyjścia. Hm, potrzeba mu było wymówki doskonałej. Przynajmniej tu raczej nie będzie miał kłopotów, ponieważ nie od parady był Ślizgonem. Tak, może i w Hogwarcie było to mało pochlebne, jednak dla wychowanków tego Domu znaczyło wszystko — to było ich jestestwo, wyznaczało ich morale, kształtowało charakter. Zamieszał łyżeczką gorący płyn, chociaż nie słodził. Po prostu herbata zawsze lepiej smakowała pomieszana.

Minutę później do domu wpadł Remus, za nim wbiegł rozradowany Syriusz. Lewitowali przed sobą ogromne torby. Severus otworzył szerzej oczy.

— Czy wyście _okradli_ ten sklep? A może macie zamiar przygotowywać zapasy na zimę, która będzie za pół roku? — Ile można? Zdumiał się po prostu. Naprawdę wyglądali, jakby okradli pół hipermarketu, czy jak to tam mugole nazywali. Nagle się skrzywił. — Powiedzcie, że nie lewitowaliście zakupów przez miasto.

Black prychnął.

— Jasne, że tak! A co, może mieliśmy to nosić?

— Nie bój się, Severusie — złagodził szybko sprawę Remus, widząc wyraz twarzy Snape'a. — Wcześniej rzuciliśmy na siebie w zaułku odpowiednie zaklęcia, by nikt nie zauważył nas oraz paczek.

Mistrz eliksirów odetchnął. Przynajmniej jeden z nich był rozgarnięty dostatecznie, aby pomyśleć o odpowiednich zabezpieczeniach. Zaśmiał się w duchu nieprzyjemnie. Bo czego on się spodziewał po Blacku? Ten pies przecież bez swoich przyjaciół nie potrafił znaleźć klasy!

— Wieczorem przyjdzie Dumbledore — rzekł Snape, chcąc poinformować ich o przybyciu dyrektora. Wymyślił już plan: Dumbledore przyjdzie, porozmawia z dwoma kundlami (nie przyjmował do wiadomości, iż on też się zaliczał), a potem wyjdzie, kiedy on, Severus, będzie w piwnicy pracował nad eliksirami. Potrzebował teraz całego zapasu eliksiru tojadowego. I tak mieli teraz szczęście, że zabrał z Hogwartu porcję, którą miał przygotowaną w przód na dwie pełnie dla Remusa. Teraz warzył nowe. Na zapas.

Jedna część jego umysłu skupiła się na eliksirze, druga na powodzie wieczornej wizyty Dumbledore'a. Czego Albus mógł chcieć? Black już wydał zgodę, że Malfoyowie mogą adoptować — wzdrygnął się — Pottera. Już wilkiem nie był, jeśli więc Dumbledore chciał odpowiedzi na pytanie „i jak wrażenia?", to Severus z chęcią go udusi.

Nigdy, przenigdy nie żałował swoich wyborów. No może troszeczkę. Dobrze, bardzo troszeczkę. Jednak wszyscy mieli go za wrednego, któremu los się odpłacił, czyniąc go wilkiem (lepiej byłoby, gdyby stał się nietoperzem, prawda?). Co prawda niedawno zaczęły się wakacje, jednak już się zastanawiał, jak to będzie, gdy wszyscy się dowiedzą o likantropii. Przecież trzy lata temu wyśmiewał Remusa i zdradził jego sekret przed uczniami. Zaklął w myślach, warząc eliksir. Los lubił czynić ludziom zadość.

Tylko dlaczego najbardziej jemu?

Uśmiechnął się drwiąco, mieszając w kotle.

Bo jego życie wciąż było za szczęśliwe.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że z utęsknieniem czekał na wizytę Albusa, jednak bardzo chciał mieć ją już za sobą. Cokolwiek by sobie wmawiał, Dumbledore i tak znalazłby sposób na wyciągnięcie go z laboratorium, jeśli będzie chciał porozmawiać. Starzec nie będzie usatysfakcjonowany rozmową z Lupinem oraz Blackiem. Bo to z nim chciał się widzieć. Na pewno tak było. W końcu nikt nie miał tyle szczęścia ile on, Severus Snape.

Wzdychając, wyłączył ogień pod kotłem.

— Severusie! — zawołał go Remus.

Wymyślając na wilkołaka pod nosem, ruszył w stronę schodów, a potem wspiął się po nich na sam szczyt, pchnął drzwi i warknął:

— Czego?

— Grzeczniej, Smarku! — warknął Syriusz, wyciągając błyskawicznie różdżkę.

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

— Dawaj, Black, spróbuj.

Remus położył rękę na ramieniu wieloletniego przyjaciela. Pokręcił delikatnie głową, kiedy Syriusz spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem i pytaniem w oczach.

Lupin skinął głową Severusowi.

— Dziękuję za obiad. I, tak poza tym, może mógłbyś przygotować trochę eliksiru pieprzowego?

— Jest lato — zauważył z lekkim przekąsem.

Remus skinął głową.

— Wybieram się gdzieś, gdzie lato nie jest tym latem, jakie znamy. Będę miał towarzysza o mniejszych możliwościach utrzymywania odpowiedniej temperatury. Poprosiłbym o dziesięć fiolek.

Snape skinął głową. A co mu tam.

— Jeszcze raz dziękuję. — Po czym ruszył na górę do swojej sypialni.

Severus z Syriuszem jeszcze trochę mierzyli się na spojrzenia. Snape wiedział, że nie może mu odpuścić, inaczej Black znów dostanie małpiego (psi już miał) rozumu i będzie się cieszył jak idiota z Merlin wie czego. Jakby wygranie na spojrzenia z Severusem było największym honorem na całym świecie.

Jednak, na jego rzadkie szczęście, to Syriusz pierwszy spuścił wzrok. Z wściekłym warknięciem odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym poszedł na górę.

Snape'owi uśmiechającemu się kpiąco pod nosem pozostawało czekać na przybycie Dumbledore'a wraz z jego rewelacjami, które niekoniecznie miały okazać się przyjemne. Szczególnie dla niego, Szczęściarza Stulecia.

Łał, nawet inicjały „SS" się zgadzały.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore pojawił się o siedemnastej.<p>

— Severusie! — powiedział radosnym tonem. Poklepał młodszego mężczyznę po plecach. — Remus! Syriusz! — przywitał się z resztą domowników. Odsunął się na moment. — Wybaczcie, że tak bez zapowiedzi, jednak dziś odbędziemy u was spotkanie Zakonu, dobrze? Musimy omówić, co oznacza ostatni brak aktywności Voldemorta.

Za Dumbledore'em do domu weszli kolejno: Lucjusz Malfoy wraz z rodziną, Nimfadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shackebolt, wszyscy Weasleyowie z Granger (!), Minerwa McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher i kilkanaście osób, o których już w ogóle wolałby zapomnieć. Prychnął, kiedy Aberforth Dumbledore, młodszy brat Albusa, minął go. Nigdy nie darzyli się szacunkiem, nawet gramem sympatii. Wszystko przez głupi dowcip Jamesa Pottera. Podpuścił on Snape'a do gwałtownego działania, które sprawiło, iż niechcący zniszczył on bar Pod Świńskim Łbem. I trafił w barmana. Cóż, nie przysporzyło mu to popularności.

Wszyscy przeszli do jadalni. Po zaklęciu Dumbledore'a stół stał się wystarczająco długi, wyczarował również odpowiednią ilość krzeseł, aby każdy miał gdzie usiąść.

Severus wybrał miejsce między Minerwą a Albusem. Spostrzegł, że Remus usiadł wraz z Syriuszem w najodleglejszym od niego kącie stołu, tuż przy Fredzie i George'u. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Ciągnie swój do swego.

Był niemal pewien, że gdyby Huncwoci w latach szkolnych mieliby bliźniaków Weasley, on miałby przesrane.

Ta, nie ma co przeczyć

Tymczasem Dumbledore, chrząkając i wygładzając długą, białą brodę, wstał, żeby przemówić:

— Na dzisiejszym zebraniu przydzielę wam wszystkim jakieś zadania. — Nagle jakby coś sobie przypomniał. — Zanim zaczniemy, muszę prosić, aby Ginny, Ron, Hermiona i Harry opuścili jadalnię. Przykro mi, nie jesteście w Zakonie. Znam was, więc wiem, że chcielibyście pomóc, jednak nie jesteście dorośli.

— Ale panie profesorze! — obruszył się Harry. — Ja przecież nie mam rodziców czy prawnych opiekunów! Mogę sam za siebie decydować!

— Harry, jeszcze tylko chwilę. Przecież państwo Malfoy chcą cię adoptować, prawda?

Harry naburmuszył się.

— Niby tak, ale do tego czasu.

Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Panie Potter, lepiej będzie, jeśli posłucha pan Albusa. Kłótnią i obrażaniem się nic pan nie wskóra.

Chwilę później dzieciaki wyszły.

— Wróćmy do spotkania…


End file.
